


…Got Rescued by a Kumo Nin Named Minato

by RueLukas



Series: Once Upon a Timline, Uzumaki Kushina… [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Genin Minato, Kumo, Kushina is kidnapped by Kumo, Minato is a Kumo nin, Minato planning things, Pre Relationship, Sealing, Successfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: Or the one where Minato still saved Kushina, but from his own village. His own village being Kumo. Hey, he wanted out too, so why not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got Minato being a Kumo nin from DrBlueneck, who in turn got it from someone else. It's stuck in my head.  
> I do not regret.  
> This was really fun.

No one saved her, and she couldn't get away. Now she's in a cell, and it's cold, and it's wet. They sealed her chakra. She couldn't get out if she tried. It hurt, she couldn't help thinking as she curled into a small, tight ball in the corner of her cell. It hurt because she knew no one came for her. No one would come for her. She was as good as dead, or worse. She belonged to Kumo now, or as good as, and it hurt, and she hated it. She hated it more than she hated the Kyuubi, more than she hated being alone. She hated being trapped in Kumo, one of the villages that destroyed her village, and if she had the option she might have just let the Kyuubi out so it could destroy the entire village. She didn't even have that option. They'd sealed her chakra. Her, _an Uzumaki, with her people's own seals_. She hated them, and it hurt.  
Genin Minato had no loyalty to Kumo, not that he let anyone knew as much. He diverted most of the suspicion put on him when he did something weird or against orders to has absent mother and denying father. He was a good nin most of the time anyway. No one needed to know he had stolen confidential information from his father’s scrolls when the man wasn't looking, information that could tide of the war against Kumo if Konoha got it. Which was exactly where Minato was planning on going. There were, however, a few problems. He would need the backing of a Konoha nin if he wanted to get anywhere near Konoha for one thing. For another, he would need a distraction to get out of the village. Lucky him, someone had just dragged in both. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki was his best chance.  
There is a small tap on her cell door. Kushina is up and standing before she even remembered. Her aching muscles and cold, shaking hands quickly remind her. Her violet eyes glare through the small barred gap in the door, and she barely manages to hide how startled she is to meet bright, crystal blue. She holds her defensive stance, staring at those eyes. Then there is a piece of paper blocking them, a rolled scroll falling into her cell. A soft male voice whispers for her to be ready in four hours, so they can escape. Then the boy, with his azure eyes and soft voice and strange presence is gone. She waits a few minutes, before slowly slinking forward, snatching up the scroll. She unrolls it slowly, and sees the second most startling thing of the day, (so far anyway) which just so happened to be the exact seal she needed to undo the seals on her. For the first time since she'd been captured she had a chance to get out. She got to work quickly. She would need every minute the boy gave her.  
Minato breathed deeply, calming and evening his breath. He had needed to go faster than he had ever done without an official mission. He hoped she'd be ready to go, and that his distraction would work. He couldn't afford for it not to. He was being dragged into the more… unsavory, side of Kumo, and if it continued he wasn't sure he'd be able to get out. This might be his only chance. With his breath now even and his usual mask in place, Minato went through the motions of what he'd normally be doing. It was routine. It couldn't keep his mind off his plan, and it especially couldn't keep his mind off the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. He hadn't been sure what he'd expected, maybe something closer to Killer B, but what he saw was a terrified girl with hair more stunning than his own, one who was shaking but still ready to fight him tooth and nail. He mentally berated himself for thinking too deeply, but her eyes haunted him. Her eyes were amazing, like purple clouds at sunset. Even as he pushed all other thoughts of her away from him, he couldn't not think about those eyes.  
Kushina almost snarled in frustration. Though she refused to make a sound, her face remained tight, her clenched teeth bared. She had the sealing array set up. Perfectly, she might add. Didn't matter. You can't activate a seal without chakra, and what was she trying to do? _Unseal_ _her_ _chakra_. And now she couldn't even move for fear of disrupting the array. She breathed sharply through her nose. The boy said four hours, and it was almost time. Just as she thought that, her entire cell shook slightly. The her door opened a crack, the blue eyed boy peeking his head around to see her. His eyes narrowed and she he knew he was about to tell her off, but she beat him to it, hissing that she couldn't move and the seals needed chakra to be activate. Looking slightly abashed, he slipped into the room, and, following her instructions, activated the array. Kushina sighs in relief as she felt her chakra flow through her. Then the boy was pulling her up into a standing position, and they were slowly slinking away from her cell, the prison, and finally they were somehow out of Kumo, with no nin even coming near them.  
Several hours and half the distance between Kumo and the war border of Hi no Kuni later, Kushina and Minato stopped for a small break. Minato gave Kushina a supplement bar he packed. She thanked him, and they dissolved into a wary, uncomfortable silence. Kushina doesn't like silence in general, so she broke it, demanding the name of the Kumo nin (now ex-Kumo nin) who saved her. Minato introduced himself while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kushina saw no reason to be embarrassed, and loudly introduced herself. The thing Minato would remember most about that introduction, was her saying she'd become Hokage. He honestly thought she wouldn't be a bad Kage… and he kinda liked the idea of the fiery girl being his Kage. She found a reason to be embarrassed when he said as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more from this particular line eventually.


End file.
